Kyote Darkest
by archumus
Summary: After the second Giant War Percy thought that his life would calm down; however the fates had a different idea. Before the day he and the 7 were to be rewarded Percy had a dream that causes him to leave everything behind... -first fanfic-
1. Prologue

**First fanfic**

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Prologue**

A figure stood alone in a dense thicket surrounded by darkness and shadows. He looked battered and bruised, barely able to stand upright as his blood dripped down with his sweat. His shirt was torn. He wore faded jeans that many holes. He was bare footed; holding onto only a wooden rod to support his weight. His hair was shoulder length and black as the shadows around him. His eyes were obscured by a blindfold. A jagged scar ran over where his right eye would be.

"You dare betray us?" asked a deep, cold voice, it seemed to come from all around the figure.

"After we _saved_ you from the arrogant gods?" this time it was a feminine voice but cold nevertheless, "after what they did to you? You defend them?"

The figure replied, "Are you any better? I know you could careless about me and would dispose of me as soon as you accomplished your goal."

The sound of growling was the only reply.

The lone being smiled coldly with barely any humor and spoke, "I am difficult to replace aren't I?"

"Difficult," the deep voice stated, "but not impossible."

The shadows began to close in on the figure as cold laughter rang in the air.

* * *

**well that's the prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but my own charaters and plot line- everything else belongs to RR**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Percy POV:**

We just came back from the war with Gaea. My friends and I all survived even though we all had cuts and bruises, some more hurt than others but we're alive so that's good news. The gods had showed up just barely in time as we had fought the Giants.

When we defeated Gaea the gods use their remaining strength to teleport us to Camp-Half Blood where the Greeks and the Romans were about to clash together. Thankfully Zeus/Jupiter, since he switched back and forth between the two, told them that they were not enemies and demand that they put down their weapons.

Tomorrow the gods asked us, the seven and Nico, to meet on Mount Olympus for our rewards of our valiant services.

However I just wanted to spend this time with my friends and my girlfriend, Annabeth. But seeing that we had just fought a couple of all powerful giants, we had to be in the infirmary to treat our injuries. Luckily for me I wasn't too beat up so I could leave early.

I walked out of the infirmary, the sun was setting and the camp was peaceful, even with the Romans, the camp seemed normal; as if the world wasn't about to end at all.

I walked towards the lake and sat down in the sand thinking about what the future holds. I stared at the sunset but I heard footsteps behind me and the shuffling of sand as someone sat down next to me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." It was Annabeth.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I replied, "hows the ankle?"

"I'm OK now thanks to the Apollo healers," she said looking at me, "what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much," I stated giving her a crooked grin, "just wondering about our future."

She leaned her head against me and sighed, "as long as we are together it doesn't matter."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. We just sat there by the lake watching the sunset over the horizon, enjoying each others company. The nice feeling of peace and serenity circled around us. Soon we got up saying good night and went to our designated cabins.

What really sucked that night was my demigod dream; instead of a peaceful, dreamless sleep I got a horrid nightmare.

_Dream: _

_The entire camp was ablaze with fire! I heard shrieking and screaming echoing around me. The ground was littered with bodies of both Greek and Roman. Many of the bodies were mutilated and disfigured. But the worst were my friends Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Grover,Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth; they were on the ground bleeding and screaming out my name. I tried to go to them- to help them, but I couldn't move I was stuck. Then shadows came out and blocked out my image, I couldn't see. I heard a cold deep voice laughing giving me a chilling feeling down my spine._

_The voice spoke to me saying," leave young hero, flee too the land beyond the gods"_

_"Don't you dare tell anyone at your precious camp," another voice hissed, "or this nightmare will come true."_

_"run"_

_"run" the voices whispered and then laughed evilly._

I awoke with a start in my cabin, sweating with my heart beating against my chest and saw a humanoid shape with red eyes in the corner of the room, it's body seamed to float and swirl with darkness.

_"You have been warned Perseus Jackson," _the creature hissed,_"run."_

And it quickly melted into the shadow in the corner of the room. I quickly glanced at the clock it said _3:45_. I silently peeked outside of my cabin to see if anyone was out there. I ran outside without packing anything, making a break towards the forest. I stop in front of the Athena cabin- _Annabeth-_ I was thinking that I could leave a note reassuring her that I would be OK; but I quickly dismissed the thought.

"I'm doing this to protect her-to protect camp-to protect everyone," I thought as I ran into the dark forest with my adrenalin pumping.

I ran northwest knowing my destination, Alaska, the land beyond the gods.

* * *

there's the first chapter


End file.
